


Dark Roast

by RiotFalling



Series: Riot’s SteveTonySeptember [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Poetry, Short little thing, SteveTonySeptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: His eyes are brownExcept that doesn’t do them justice





	Dark Roast

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee shop AU has been done before, I know, by people much more talented than me. So I decided to keep this short and sweet. Enjoy!

His eyes are brown  
Except that doesn’t do them justice  
They’re warm, and they’re sweet  
Hazelnut and melted coco  
And when he smiles they light up  
Like amber, like warm honey  
And god, don’t even get you started on his eyelashes

Everyday he comes in  
And he smiles  
And your heart lurches and your face warms  
And all your friends laugh  
Even though you’re the boss, damnit

Everyday he orders his coffee and says ‘surprise me’  
Everyday you make him something new  
Trying to match the color of his eyes  
And you never let anyone else make his drink  
You say it’s because you’re the boss  
But secretly  
You like that you can imagine what his smile tastes like

His eyes always haunt you the rest of the day  
You sketch them everywhere  
You draw the fan of his eyelashes so many times  
You’re surprised every morning you wake up  
Without his cheekbones under your thumbs  
Your friends think you’re ridiculous  
You’re considering firing them  
It’s not that bad  
You just want to make him smile

Everyday he comes into your shop  
At the same time  
That little smile on his face  
And his eyes like dark roast and cinnamon  
Everyday he tells you to surprise him  
Everyday you make him something new  
And everyday he smiles  
Just for you  
And everyday  
Your heart aches a little when he takes his smile and his eyes and he leaves

Today he comes back  
It’s late  
You’re about to close  
He says he wanted to surprise you  
And he did  
You are very surprised  
You’re even more surprised when he asks you out  
His smile is shy  
His eyes are warm  
And how could you possibly say no?

The first time you kiss him  
He tastes just like you imagined  
Like hazelnut and cinnamon  
Like warm honey and melted coco  
And you want to spend every day  
Tasting the dark roast of his smile  
And he lets you  
And you wake up to the fan of his eyelashes  
With his cheekbone under your thumb  
And he smiles


End file.
